Goten and the Fireworks
by Lauren Jur
Summary: It's the 4th of July and there's a day off training! Gohan can't get over the idea of training 'cause it's his life! Goten's so excited because the fireworks are today! What will happen if Gohan's ready to train and Goten wants to see the fireworks? Read to find out!


Chapter 1

"Training is a must!" said Gohan when he got up early. Gohan got dressed for training and headed out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth. "Gohan!" called Goten, "Where the heck are you going?" "Training!" said Gohan, "See ya!" Already finished with breakfast, Gohan tried to head out the door. But Goten held onto his big brother's bag. "What the heck! Get the crap off of me, Goten!" He pushed him off. "4th of July is _tomorrow_ , Gohan!" said Goten, "You might as well wait!" "Nope!" said Gohan, "Sorry Goten, but every day I need to get stronger! I MUST GET STRONGERRRRRRR!" He ran off to the woods to see Piccolo waiting for him. "Hey Piccolo!" said Gohan, "Let's _train_!" He cracked his knuckles and began. "Try your Kamehameha wave on me." said Piccolo, ""I wanna see our progress." Gohan smiled. "Sure thing, man!" he said. "That's the spirit!" Piccolo said, smiling. "Kamehameha!" said Gohan. He looked at Piccolo and then at his hands. _I didn't mean to defeat Piccolo_ , Thought Gohan, _But it's training nonetheless!_ "Good job, Gohan!" said Piccolo, "You're growing on Kamehameha greatly! Now let's try the good old kicking and punching. Pretend that I'm your enemy and attack me at your full power! I know you've got this!" Gohan grinned. I do have this, He thought, Full power ACTIVAAAAAAAAAATE! "Hyah!" cried Gohan, YAAAAAH!" He kicked and punched. "YAAAAAAAH!" screamed Gohan. At that, he turned Super Saiyan. "Now that's what I'm Saiyan!" Gohan said, laughing at his own pun.

Chapter 2

"Where's Gohan?" asked Chi Chi. _The first thing she asked_ EVERY _morning_ , Thought Goten, _Nobody ever gave a crap about me, the youngest!_ "He went out to train," Goten replied, "I tried to stop him but he persisted! My brother needs a break for the holiday tomorrow!" "At least he can take a break tomorrow." said Goku, "I'm gonna go check on him and train a little for myself. You watch Goten, 'ite?" Chi Chi nodded, annoyed. _First Gohan, now him._ Thought Chi Chi, _Well, getting stronger_ DOES _have its advantages!_ She sighed. _Just like_ MY _father_ , She thought. "What's up, Mom?" said Goten, "You look kinda sad." "Oh, it's nothing you should be concerned about, dear." Chi Chi said. "But..." said Goten. He didn't continue or else his mother would be flaming mad. But even after that, Goten persisted because he was _yearning_ to know—no, he was flippin' _needing_ to know. "Is it about Dad and Gohan?" asked Goten. Chi Chi was getting on her nerves but then, she took a couple deep breaths. Kids concerning was no reason to get angry. "Yes, honey." said Chi Chi. "Why don't you like them training?" asked Goten, "It's fun!" "Well, I am a princess and...I don't know how to explain it." She replied, "Maybe it'll come to me." She continued washing the dishes. "Can I go too?" he asked. "Goten! Not now! There's animals in those woods. It is no place to be for a young child like you." Chi Chi said. "Gosh, Mom." said Goten, "I'm not flippin' 3 anymore! And heck, I've been out training before. Heck, I turned Super Saiyan for the first time in front of of my _brother_. I need to be _free_ , darn it!" "Goten!" said Chi Chi.

Chapter 3

"I'm acting like a teenage girl." said Goten. "You _now_ realize that?" said Gohan. "Shut up, Gohan!" Goten said. "I'm older than you, man!" siad Gohan, "You can't boss me around!" "Both of you!" yelled Chi Chi, "Sit down and have lunch!" She looked at her husband. "And nobody's going anywhere until we talk this through!" Goku looked down, same with Gohan and Goten. Then, Gohan spoke up. "Darn Mom! That's so boring!" said Gohan in the most Goten-like voice he could. "You shut up!" shouted Goten, pushing him off the couch. "I said none of this, didn't I?!" yelled Chi Chi. "Yes, Mom." they all said in unison, but Goku said "honey". "Alright." said Chi Chi, "Eat up. I know how hungry everyone gets after training!" "Mother!" said Goten. "Mother!" Gohan mocked. "I said SHUT UP!" said Goten. He glared at his brother. "STOP MOCKING ME OR ELSE I'LL MOCK ALL THE CRAPPY STUFF YOU TALK ABOUT!" yelled Goten. "You've crossed the line, Goten. Nothing is crappy, you shut your darn mouth!" After lunch, Gohan and Goku headed towards the woods. "Why's my brother _always_ trying to mess with me?" asked Goten, ", "It's so unfair!" "Well, honey...I'll talk to your brother in private tonight." said Chi Chi. Goten hugged his mother. "I love you, Mom." said Goten. "Your father and I love you both equally." said Chi Chi, "But I do love you."

Chapter 4

"If I went, would Gohan send me home?" said Goten, going towards the door; "I wanna apologize and then train a little." Chi Chi laughed lovingly. "You've had lunch, Goten. OF course you may go. Have fun!" Goten walked to the woods. "Um...Gohan?" said Goten quite quietly. "Go away, Goten." said Gohan. "I'm sorry, Gohan." Gooten persisted on saying, "Now, shall we train together?" Gohan looked at his little brother lovingly, running his fingers through his brother's spiky hair. "i accept your apology." he said, ruffling Goten's hair. Goten laughed as he straightened his spiky hair back up. "And I also wanted to apologize." Gohan said, "Mocking you made you angry and I honestly say that it wasn't meant to offend you so I apologize greatly. And I hereby promise to never mock my little brother ever again." Gohan went back near Piccolo. "Hey Gohan?" said Goten. "Yeah?" his brother replied. It was never polite to reply "Huh?". "4th of July's tomorrow and..." Goten said. "And what?" said Gohan. "You and Dad need a break for the holidays!" Goten exclaimed. "You coulda told me to go buy us some fireworks, bro." said Gohan. "No." said Goten,getting excited; "I wanna watch 'em up in the sky!" "The sky,huh?" said Gohan, "I guess we could sit on the grass and do that." "Even better! We could use your Flying Nimbus!" cried Goten, "That way we get _best_ dibs!" "But when people look up, they will be confused because that yellow thing they see is a cloud and not a yellow boom from a yellow firework." said Gohan. "You're too broing, man." said Goten. Gohan was gonna start but then he thought, _Nope! Don't want Goten ticked off!_

Chapter 5

"Since you're boring, do something awesome for once." said Goten. He gasped. "Show me the Kamehameha that you've been trying to perfect like Dad's!" Gohan smiled. "Sorry 'bout you bein' the guinea pig, Piccolo." Gohan said. "No, no. It's not like that at all!" replied Piccolo, "I was _born_ to help you train, Gohan!" "Oh my Frieza! Do it, do it!" said Goten, "I'm not wanting to wait this long!" "Kamehameha!" said Gohan. "Yay!" said Goten, "A few more blasts during training and it'll be perfection just like Dad's!" "You can't just say that 'cause I'm your brother, man. Dad flippin' mastered it when he did it the _first_ time,"said Gohan. "Whoa! Dad was so powerful as a kid! But I doubt not as strong as he is now!" Goten replied. "Oh no. He told me that he beat up an entire _army_ when he was younger! That's what you get with a super strong martial artist who got trained by the world's best martial artist, no other than Master Roshi!" Gohan said. "Whoa!" Goten's eyes widened. "All who train under him must be mad strong! Frieza knows, they might even be as strong as him! How flippin' awesome that would be, bro! I think Dad's won the record for being _stronger_ than Master Roshi! Like, I didn't know that was a _thing_! Cooool!" "There could be a thing. That record is rarely breakable but look at Dad. He did it! Not much people have achieved that level." Gohan said, "And Dad's one of those rare people!" Goten's eyes got even wider. "I'll let you kids know that my friend Krillin used to be way stronger than me and to say, we were trained under the same guy! Now I feel sorry for Krillin. Every battle that guy fights, he ends up being defeated. We used to be best friends, ya know?" Goku said. "Were you the only people in the class?" Gohan asked, "Or were there others?" "Well, Bulma was traveling with me to find all 7 dragon balls and she was there. She had a handy Dragon Radar made all by herself that helped find these mystical balls! Bulma sure was the techie! There was also this one girl named Launch and whenever she sneezed, she shot people-um...us." Goku replied, "And her cooking was AMAZING!" "Amazing, you say!?" cried Goten, "I wanna meet her!" "Before we talk more about Launch, can I ask how the dragon balls are mystical?" asked Gohan. "Well, if you have all seven, the eternal dragon that they all call Shenron will appear to grant your wish." replied Goku. "Awesome!" Goten said, eyes widening. "Well, in addition to being the world's best marital artist and teacher, Master Roshi was a deviant." Goku said. "Hey Gohan, what's a deviant?' asked Goten. "You know what a pervert is, right?" said Gohan. Goten disgustedly nodded. "They mean the same thing. Think of 'em like synonyms." Gohan replied. "Why did I even dare to ask that question?" asked Goten. "'Cause you're younger than me and you have qustions about the definitions of words and some other stuff." Gohan replied, matter-of-factly. "Thank you, Gohan! I love you, big brother!" he said, hugging Gohan. "I love you too, man. I love you too." Gohan said, hugging back. "I wanna try that thing you did just now!" said Goten. "You're too young to master _that_ attack, dude." Gohan said. "Trying to tick me off again, aren't you?" asked Goten. He looked his big brother in the eye. "Screw you! I'll flippin' show you that I can master it just like it was when you doubted that I could turn Super Saiyan! This'll teach you not to doubt me no more!" "Kamehame..."

Chapter 6

"Darn it!" said Goten, "Where's that flippin' blue thing!?" Gohan laughed. "If you can pull this off, it'll be shocking. But in reality, you're not gonna get close to pulling this off, man." Gohan said. "Try me!" shouted Goten, "I WILL show you, you son of a nutcracker!" He focused hard. "Kamehame...Kamehame...HAAAA!" Said Goten. "Unbelievable!" said Gohan, "You did it! But you sucked at it." Goten punched Gohan. "It's my first time, don't expect me to perfect it today or in a couple weeks, Gohan!" Goten shouted. "You boys better stop arguing!" Goku said firmly, "I don't care about you two being mad at each other because you two know that I don't give a crap on what the heck happened! Make up and don't tell your mother about this so she'll expect that you two had a great time or I will tell her myself tonight and nobody's gonna be seeing the fireworks tomorrow night! You got me?!" "Yes, Dad." said the boys. "OK." said Goku, "Let's train some more and then we're done for today. Dinner and then off to showers and bed." The boys nodded. Goten trained his blast but he couldn't perfect it. "Crap! Why can't I get this at least ONCE perfect! Doggone it!" Gohan threw his his stuff on the floor and sat down at the dining table. "What's going on? You just used a strong word.*" said Chi Chi.

*In the original notebook version, Goten said something but I'm not allowed to type that or I'd get in trouble...*

"Gohan said that I couldn't do the Kamehameha wave and I proved that son of a nutcracker WRONG! But then, he said that I flippin' _sucked_ at it! Why is my brother _always_ trying to get on my nerves!? I love him but he gets on my darn nerves, you know!" Goten then glared at Gohan mouthing the words "Screw you".

Chapter 7

"Tonight we are eating fruit salad and mashed potatoes." said Chi Chi, setting the food on table. "Yum!" everyone said. They all dug in and then the boys took a shower. "Let's take it together!" cried Goten. "That is wrong in some many ways, man." Gohan said, "Let's just take seperate ones." Goten hung down his head. "Doggone it!" he said. "Me first since I'm older." said Gohan. He went inside the bathroom, taking off all his clothes . Gohan turned on the warm water and washed up. "Training! Training!" sung Gohan. Then, he turned off the water and dried off. Gohan put on his boxers and pajama pants. "Your turn, dude!" Gohan said. Goten smiled. He entered and did just as his brother did-but did not sing about training. Goten loved training but what the heck was better than the 4th of July! He then turned off the water and put on his boxers. Then, Goten put on his pajama pants and headed out. "Gohan! Tomorrow's the 4th of July! Don't flippin' train tomorrow!" said Goten, "Please promise me that you won't!" Gohan cringed. "Goten..." he said, "I'll take you to see the fireworks _after_ training...we always need to get stronger." "Why can't we just take a darn break from this just for one stinkin' day!?" shouted Goten. "Sometimes you think it's all about you, don't you!?" Gohan fired back, ""The thing is that this family gives a darn about everybody and not just you! Now, goodnight!" _Crap_ , Thought Goten, _All I wanna do is have more fun with my brother..._ Goten opened the door and walked to Gohan's room. Goten knocked on the door. "I screwed up, man. I can't sleep when these things happen." Gohan grumbled. "So?" he asked. "I wanna sleep with you, big brother." said Goten. "Aren't you a little old to sleep with family?" asked Gohan. "Nope! I believe I'm never too old!" Goten said, confidently. "Then OK." Gohan replied. Goten climbed in next to Gohan.

Chapter 8

"This feels weird!" said Goten, "You're so warm!" Gohan looked at Goten shocked. Then, they both fell asleep. The next morning, Gohan got up early again while Goten still slept in his brother's bed. Gohan looked at his bag of training stuff and he shook his head. _Goten's been begging me_ , Thought Gohan, _And I promised him that I would_ NOT _train today._ Gohan put out the fireworks and then looked in at Goten. "Goten!" whispered Gohan, "I'm going to take you tonight!" Goten opened his eyes. "Really?" said Goten, running to hug Gohan; "I love you more than _ever_ big brother, Gohan!" Gohan smiled and hugged back. "I love you too." he said. "Let's go and eat special breakfast!" said Goten. He then saw the fireworks on the counter. "Oh my Frieza! You got those for _me_? Oh thank you, thank you!" Goten said. "Sit down, boys." said Chi Chi, "Special pancakes for you all." They smiled. "Dig in!" the brothers said.


End file.
